


Sitting On The Dock Of Nimmo Bay

by Khylara



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While some things change, there are some things that never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting On The Dock Of Nimmo Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the series finale. A quiet moment between Denny and Alan as the sun sets over Nimmo Bay.

Alan Shore paused at the gang plank leading out to the floating dock, watching as the thin curls of cigar smoke drifted upward. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight; lately that smoke had become his touchstone, his gauge on how the day had gone. Too much or none at all meant two completely different things, both bad, both heart wrenching to deal with. Today, though, what he was seeing was just right.

 

_As it should be_ , he thought as he made his way over the sun bleached planks, being careful not to let the afghan over his arm drag onto the wood. He stopped at his husband’s chair, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “What are you watching?” he asked, leaning over the other man’s shoulder so he could see.

 

Denny Crane gestured to the small flock of Canadian geese that were swimming not too far away.  “They landed while you were gone. Just came out of nowhere, dozens of them. Some of them flew right off again, but that little group stayed.” He paused.  “Wish I had my hunting rifle with me. We’d be having roast goose for dinner if I did.”

 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I think Canadian geese are protected. Especially since we’re in Canada.” Alan wrapped one arm around Denny’s neck in a loose embrace. “And I’ve never liked wild fowl. The gaminess of it doesn’t agree with me.”

 

Denny grunted. “Come to think of it, me neither. And no matter how careful you are at cleaning it, you always end up chomping on a burnt feather or two.” Denny’s free hand moved up to rest on Alan’s arm.  “What took you so long? The cabin isn’t that far away.”

 

“Shirley called.” Alan planted another kiss along Denny’s temple. “She and Carl send their love.”

 

Denny frowned. “Don’t want Carl’s love,” he grumbled. “Wouldn’t mind Shirley’s.  But not Carl.”

 

“You’re not his type anyway.” Alan drew away, stepping around to the front of Denny’s chair.  Undraping the blanket, he put it over his partner’s knees. “Besides, you’re both married, and while I don’t know about Carl, I’ve never been good about sharing.” He knelt down, making sure it was tucked securely around his husband’s legs. “There now. Better?”

 

Still frowning, Denny glared down at Alan. “You’re babying me again.”

 

“No, I’m not. I’m cherishing you. Like you made a point of during our wedding vows.” A mischievous glint appeared in Alan’s eyes. “Now…since I’m already down here, is there anything else you’d like me to do?”

 

Denny brushed his fingers over Alan’s cheek. “Yes…but maybe later? Inside?” There was a hopeful note in the older man’s voice. “It’s getting colder out here and I know how hard those boards are on your knees.” He glanced back out at the lake.  “Besides…we’d scare the geese away.”

 

“Probably. Heaven knows neither one of us can be quiet once we get started and inside would definitely be more comfortable for both of us.”  A concerned look appeared on Alan’s face as he stood up.  “Speaking of which…are you still cold?  We can go in now if you want.”

 

“Not just yet.” Denny plucked at the afghan’s multi-colored yarns. “This is helping. And I want to sit out here a little longer.” He took a puff on his cigar. “Reminds me of our balcony. Only with nature.”

 

Alan looked around, taking in the leaves turning their fall colors, the setting sun glistening off the pristine lake, the soft honking of the geese swimming nearby. The quiet serenity of Nimmo Bay was the complete opposite of Boston’s constant hustle and bustle.

 

_But some things are still the same,_ Alan thought as he turned his attention back to Denny. They were together, sharing cigars and scotch at the end of the day like they had so many times before.  Sharing a friendship that got deeper with every passing moment and a love that continued to not only surprise him but take his breath away.  _The important things…they never change._

“Now that you mention it, it does,” Alan said as he sat down in the chair next to his husband’s. “Explains why I’ve always felt so comfortable here.”

 

“In spite of how you feel about nature.” There was a pause as he watched Alan light his own cigar. “By the way…what’s it supposed to be like tomorrow?”

 

Alan thought for a moment, trying to remember what the Weather Channel had said. “Much like today. A little warmer, I think, but still nice.”  Alan took a few puffs off of his cigar to get it started. “It’s not supposed to rain for the next few days.”

 

“Perfect.” Denny announced as he put his cigar into the ashtray sitting in between the two chairs.  “We should go fishing tomorrow.  This time of year, the steelheads will be literally throwing themselves onto our hooks. And I’ve been dying to try out that new rod I got.”

 

A puzzled look crossed Alan’s face. “What happened to the old one?”

 

“I was trying to catch the trout I have in my office and it broke clean in half.” Denny make a snapping motion with his hands before shaking his head.  “Strangest thing. It was my lucky rod, too. Had it for years.” 

 

“How could it be your lucky rod when you never caught anything with it?” Alan asked, the look on his face a picture of innocence.  At Denny’s returning scowl he laughed and held up a hand in apology. “I’m sorry, but that was just too easy.”

 

“I’ll have you know that I caught plenty thanks to that rod,” Denny retorted, an indignant touch coloring his voice. “Just not fish.” At Alan’s confused look, the older man explained further. “My second wife – beautiful girl, figure that would put Bettie Page to shame – we had this little game. She’d dress up in her mermaid costume and I’d pretend to catch her with my pole.” He chuckled as he made reeling in motions with his hands.

 

Alan’s eyes widened. “A mermaid costume?”

 

“She was a dancer. That’s how I met her.” Leaning back in his chair, Denny took a puff of his cigar and smiled.  “Used to take it off a fin at a time until she was down to seashells and a smile.  After we divorced she moved out to Vegas and became a headliner at the Tangiers.” He suddenly sat up. “That’s one road trip we haven’t taken yet.”

 

“There’s probably a good reason for that.” Alan commented as he sipped his scotch. “Although I can’t think of one at the moment.”

 

“Can you imagine the two of us in Vegas?” Denny let out a sigh as he imagined the possibilities. “The lights, the gambling, all those half naked showgirls…”

 

“An adventure waiting to happen,” the younger man agreed. “Maybe one we should postpone a few months, though.  It’s 106 degrees out there right now. That’s too hot to do anything except melt.”

 

Denny nodded in agreement. “Besides, something like this needs to be planned a little. Thought about and savored.” There was a pause. “Plus I have to make sure we won’t get rubbed out the moment we step off the plane.”

 

That caused Alan to raise an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me…once upon a time you had sex with a woman who turned out to be a gangster’s girlfriend.”

 

“Okay, I won’t tell you.”  There was another pause as Denny leaned back in his chair. “We were talking about something else before Vegas, weren’t we?”

 

“Fishing,” Alan reminded, turning enough in his chair to give is husband a searching look.  “You said if the weather held we should go fishing.”

 

“Right…right…we should. I heard one of the guides talking about a new spot he found not too far down the river but far enough away from everyone else, with fish bigger than he’d ever seen” Denny gestured with his hands.  “We should try there.”

 

“All right. I’ll talk to him when we go in, find out where it is.” That settled, Alan gave voice to a bigger concern. “You okay?”

 

“Fine.” Denny didn’t seem concerned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Denny…”

 

“I’m fine.” The older man’s voice was firm. “The mad cow isn’t any worse than it usually is. And that doctor said it might take a few weeks for that drug to make any difference.” Looking over at Alan, he gave the younger man a smile. “I figured if I can still remember you, I’m doing good.”

 

Alan’s heart lurched hard in his chest. “Don’t,” he managed to get out, choking on the word as he looked away. “Don’t joke about it, Denny. It’s not funny.”

 

A moment later Alan felt a hand on his. “I’m sorry. I forgot you don’t like it.” Silence. “Alan…I really am okay.”

 

Turning his hand under Denny’s, Alan laced their fingers together. “I know you are. But I also know you won’t tell me you’re not unless I push.  And I can’t help but worry.”

 

“You shouldn’t.” Denny’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.  “God knows what I’ve done to deserve having you worry about me.”

 

“You haven’t done anything except be you….be Denny Crane.” Alan said, his own voice soft as he got up. Without letting go of Denny’s hand, he went over to his husband’s chair and leaned close. “And I love you. I like worrying about you. I can’t imagine not worrying about you.”

 

Denny shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “I love you, too.” Putting his cigar aside, he reached up and cupped the back of Alan’s head, drawing him into a lingering kiss.

 

When they drew away, Alan remained where he was, his own chair suddenly feeling too far away. “Are you really okay?” he asked, perching himself on Denny’s armrest.  “I mean, with the drug…the side effects…”

 

“Aren’t that bad.  I feel the cold a little more than I did and I get tired. I can put up with that.  I’d put up with a hell of a lot worse if the fog lifts.”  He let go of Alan’s hand long enough to put his arm securely around the younger man’s waist, keeping him where he was. “And I have you to keep me warm.”

 

Alan laughed as he put an arm around the other man’s shoulder. “Which I’m more than happy to do.” He sighed as he laid his cheek against Denny’s gray hair “You know…being out here with you away from everything and with nothing to worry about except how good the fish are biting…it’s something I could definitely get used to.”

 

“We can stay as long as we want. It’s not like either of us have anything to get back to right away.” There was a pause. “And after everything we deserve a honeymoon. A long, relaxing honeymoon.”

 

“Yes, we do.”  Alan agreed readily. “Some time for us before we jump back into the insanity and start making plans.”

 

The two men were silent for several minutes as they watched the geese continue to swim and the sun dipped behind the trees. After awhile, Denny asked, “Do you miss it?”

 

“Miss what?”

 

“Boston,” the older man finished. “I mean, between the two of us, we burned our bridges good, you with trying to fire Chang and his horde and me with the paint guns.” A pause. “Which I’m still not sorry for, by the way. Those Commie invaders deserved it.”

 

“No reason why you should be sorry. And they did deserve it, especially Paul blindsiding you and Shirley like he did. If I had been with you I probably would’ve joined in the fun.”  Alan thought for a moment. “As for missing Boston…not especially. I can practice law anywhere and I wasn’t about to stay after the way they treated you. You’re still Denny Crane and you deserve more respect than that.” He suddenly smiled. “Besides…I have the best of Boston right here next to me.”

 

Denny smiled, relaxing further into Alan’s embrace as he took his husband’s free hand in his and twined their fingers together. “So do I.”


End file.
